Outclassed
by OnyxKitty
Summary: A series of one or two shots in which Josh realizes that he really just can't compare with Castle...Rating is just to be safe.


******_A/N _This is my first foray into the world of fanfiction, and the world of Castle fanfiction. Be nice. :P JK, please tell me what you actually think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't actually own anything...*sigh***

**Chapter 1: Work**

It was one of the rare days where Kate and Josh both had the evening off. Instead of going out for dinner, they opted for a quiet night in at Beckett's apartment. Kate was in the middle of a tough case. Every lead they had was a dead end. She was really looking forward to de-stressing and was insanely frustrated.

Over a simple meal of spaghetti, she and Josh chatted about his work. When he asked her about her work, she tried to explain the case, but he didn't follow it. After dinner, Kate brought the dishes over to the sink and filled it. She buried her arms in the sudsy water to her elbows and took some of her frustration out on the dishes.

"Hey babe," Josh said, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. He placed a gentle kiss on her neck. She sighed and leaned back against him, but it didn't seem to help. She couldn't find any comfort from the embrace.

_We're going at it_

_Tonight, tonight, there's a party on the rooftop, top of the world_

_Tonight, tonight, and we're dancin on the edge of the Hollywood sign_

_I don't know if I'll make it, but watch how good I'll fake it_

_It's alright, alright, tonight, tonight_

Kate's phone blared through the apartment. She groaned.

"Hey Josh, can you bring that in here and turn it on speaker phone?"

"Sure," he said, walking to the living room to grab it off her coffee table. He brought it back, set it on the counter, and answered it.

"Castle, you better have a good reason for calling me," Kate all but growled at the phone. "I am currently elbow deep in dishwater."

"Well, hello to you to, my dear detective." She could practically hear the smirk in his voice. Josh glared at the phone, mad that Castle had interrupted.

"What do you want, Castle?" Beckett said.

"Right, right. I was thinking. What if we're looking in the wrong place? What if we're trying too hard to find what we want in other places, that we miss what has been right in front of us the entire time?" Castle asked. Josh watched as comprehension dawned on Beckett's face. Suddenly, she stood up straight, the tension draining from her shoulders and a smile creeping onto her face. Josh looked on confused. What exactly was Castle saying? And why was Kate agreeing with him?

"Like hiding in plain sight," she said.

"Exactly!" Castle exclaimed. "If we stop and look at what is already there, rather than looking for something else, we find the answer."

"You are exactly right, Castle!" Beckett exclaimed, quickly drying off her hands. "I'll pick you up in ten," she said, hanging up.

"Wait!" Josh said, "Where are you going?" Kate turned around, a gleam in her eye and a smile on her lips.

"Castle just solved this case," she said, dialing something on her phone as she grabbed her gun, badge, jacket, and keys. "I'll probably be a while, so lock up on your way out," she said, finishing dialing and bringing the phone to her ear. "Esposito. It's Beckett. Meet us at the station in twenty, Castle just figured it out."

Josh looked on helplessly as his girlfriend walked out of the door of her apartment to see a man who spent more time with her than her own boyfriend. Josh replayed the conversation in his mind and came up once again, totally confused. Not one word of it seemed related to a murder case. And yet, Kate understood exactly what Castle was talking about, as if she read his mind. Josh sighed before turning to the sink. He had no idea how their relationship worked, but he understood one thing. There was some part of Kate that Josh would never know, and it seemed that Castle not only knew this part, but seemed to be the only person with access to it.

_**A/N**_** If you have any suggestions for what you would like to see Castle beat Josh in, feel free to say so in a review.** **Some future topics include Father and Mother. Please review!**


End file.
